1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tubular light, and more particularly to an energy efficient tubular light. The tubular light has multiple light emitting diodes (LED) respectively and securely mounted on a substrate which then is secured to a surface. A cover made of a translucent material is provided to enclose the LEDs. With such an arrangement, the energy consumption of the light is low and the maintenance thereof is easy.
2. Description of Related Art
For many years, the neonlight has been used in different fields to enhance commercial activities due to its special visual effect. A conventional neonlight is shown in FIG. 7, wherein the neonlight has a cover (9), a frame (91), at least one seat (92) and a related circuit (not shown). The seat (92) has a neonlight tube (93) securely mounted thereon and having an electrical conductive coating (931) coated on an outer periphery of the neonlight tube (93). When the neonlight is connected to a power source, the coating (931) is charged so that the inert gas inside the neonlight tube (93) reacts with a fluorescent power applied on an inner periphery of the neonlight tube (93) to emit light. Because the principle of how the neonlight works is conventional in the art and is well known to a person skilled in the art so that further discussion thereof is omitted.
However, this conventional neonlight consumes a lot of energy, which is quite a waste especially when the current energy shortage is taken into consideration. The neonlight takes a lot of space and is heavy. Therefore, when mounting the neonlight, a reinforced structure is necessary to ensure the neonlight is accurately positioned. Still, if the reinforced structure is applied, the cost for the entire neonlight is increased and also the maintenance thereof is difficult.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention intends to provide an improved energy efficient tubular light to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide an improved energy efficient light using LEDs as the light source so that the energy consumption is dramatically reduced.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a securing device which is able to secure the LEDs on a surface and still remains the maintenance and cost of the tubular light easy and low.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.